A ta façon
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Après la mort de Fernand Mondego, Albert refuse de suivre sa mère à Marseille, et s'obstine à vouloir rester avec le comte...Mais ce dernier ne veut plus avoir d'attache avec son passé.
1. Chapter 1

Fic basée sur : Gankutsuou – Le comte de Monte-Cristo

Genre : drama, yaoi

Couple : ComteXAlbert

Auteur : Subaru-D

_Je m'essaye à autre chose que mon couple de prédilection, en espérant que j'arriverais tant bien que mal à m'en détacher, _

**ATTENTION SPOILER !!!!**

_**Cette fic prend place à la fin de l'anime : dans l'hypothèse où le comte de Monte-Cristo ne trouve pas la mort à l'issue de sa vengeance, et garde Gankutsuou…**_

Naturellement, je vous déconseille cette fic si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime.

**A TA FACON – CHAPITRE 1**

« Disparais. »

C'était à peine un murmure, mais déjà très audible pour ceux qui contemplaient la scène.

Edmond Dantès – du moins ce qui subsistait de lui sous le masque du comte de Monte-Cristo – avait posément ramassé l'arme de Mondego, dont le canon était rougi de sang, et le pointa sur Albert, mué, figé.

Bertuccio lâcha le jeune homme, qui chancela, mais resta – malgré tout – debout, mes yeux rivés sur le cadavre de son père.

« Disparais, Albert. » Répéta Monte-Cristo, en le fixant. « Ta mort ne m'est plus utile. »

Cette fois, le vicomte déchu parut s'effondrer, mais se maintint encore…et détacha enfin son regard de ce corps qui semblait l'hypnotiser pour le poser sur Edmond.

Dantès pensait y voir de la rage, de la haine…cette haine si particulière, qui raidissait les traits, durcissait le visage, même celui d'un enfant comme Albert…ce poison qu'on appelait rancœur.

Mais il avait tendance à oublier que le jeune vicomte était très différent de lui : ses yeux semblaient brûler, mais sans qu'une once de colère vint les troubler : ni haine, ni vengeance dans ces prunelles trop larges, trop écarquillées.

Albert ne pleurait pas, mais c'était tout comme.

« Monsieur le comte… »

Dans ce murmure, Edmond perçut à quel point il avait trop bien réussi avec ce garçon, trop bien assis cette domination mentale et morale sur cet esprit ouvert et confiant. Là où il avait cru avoir affaire à un chiot docile, il s'apercevait surtout que ce dernier, une fois accroché, ne voulait plus le relâcher.

Il connaissait bien cet entêtement, qu'il avait jadis trouvé charmant et sensuel : c'était celui de Mercedes. Albert, à l'instar de sa mère, était doux et affectueux dans ses mots et ses intentions, mais féroce dans ses convictions et ses décisions.

Le jeune homme fit un pas dans sa direction et Dantès pressa légèrement sur la gâchette.

« Disparais. » Répéta-t-il, en soutenant malgré tout ces yeux trop semblables à ceux de Mercedes. « C'est terminé. Retourne à Marseille. » Fit-il froidement. Il n'avait pas reculé devant les supplications de celle qu'il avait aimé, il ne le ferait pas devant ce petit bâtard catalan.

« Je n'ai rien à y faire. Ce n'est pas ma ville. »

Le comte attendit quelque secondes encore et comprit qu'Albert ne céderait pas, eut-il vidé son chargeur sur lui.

« Allons-y. » Décida-t-il enfin en baissant le bras. « Bertuccio, mon manteau. »

« Tout de suite, Monsieur le Comte. » S'empressa l'homme de main en couvrant les épaules de son maître, qui se détournait déjà d'Albert, lequel s'avança encore.

« Pas plus loin. » L'arrêta Monte-Cristo. « Vous vous obstinez, Albert, mais je vous ai déjà prévenu : vous combattez des moulins, comme vos cousins espagnols. » Le prévint-il, reprenant ce doucereux protocole dont il avait usé pour s'insinuer dans la haute société parisienne. « J'aurais bientôt vendu les lieux. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, moi non plus. »

« Rentrerez-vous sur Marseille ? » Demanda Albert, qui s'obstinait à ignorer les attaques destinées à le faire reculer.

Dantès jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et se sentit soudain coupable : il avait voulu Albert sous sa coupe, puis il avait projeté de le tuer…

Mais à aucun moment il n'avait songé que le fils de Mercedes pourrait réparer la faute de sa mère en tombant amoureux de lui.

En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être commode, voire plaisant : le comte, pour les avoir fréquentées, détestait la frivolité et la duplicité de ces femmes de salon, face auxquelles la désarmante candeur d'Albert méritait davantage d'attentions.

Mais à présent que son œuvre était achevée, s'encombrer de cet enfant était inconsidéré.

C'aurait été s'enchaîner au passé.

Et s'enchaîner à Mercedes, encore.

« J'y ai trop de souvenirs, dont vous faites partie. »

Ce dernier coup fit enfin tomber Albert à genoux, et le comte cessa de le regarder pour s'éloigner, sortant de son onirique et désormais vain jardin artificiel.

* * *

Une fine pluie tombait dans le jardin de Boulogne. Bien que cette pluie fut un peu plue drue au fil des minutes, le ciel restait incomparablement gris et lumineux, comme auréolé d'une couronne de nuage, sans que rien annonçât un orage.

Le comte contemplait le mélancolique spectacle de sa demeure, assis dans un haut fauteuil qui bouchait la lumière de la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

Haydée, assise dans une des rares taches claires que laissait ainsi filtrer le comte, accordait patiemment sa lyre.

« Je vous sens désoeuvré. » Murmura—t-elle enfin à l'adresse de son protecteur, qui lui adressa un pauvre sourire, les derniers qui lui restaient.

« J'espérais que Gankutsuou ne m'aurait pas épargné. »

« Autre chose vous attriste…Est-ce…cette femme ? »

L'expression de Dantès s'assombrit.

« Je n'ai pas plus de choses à lui dire qu'à lui donner. Nous sommes désormais si étrangers l'un pour l'autre que je ne me vois pas même lui faire un baisemain. »

Il y eut un silence, mais Haydée cessa de s'intéresser à son instrument quelques secondes, comme dans l'attente d'autre chose. Edmond poussa un soupir :

« Tu es une fille pour moi, Haydée. Je t'ai dit de ne pas insister. »

« Oui, vous êtes comme un père pour moi…Mais vous ne traitez pas tous les enfants de cette manière, comte. »

Il eut un rire sans joie, et passa sa main gantée sur son front, renversant légèrement la tête en arrière.

« Me reprocherais-tu une incorrection avec ce présomptueux vicomte ? »

« Vous avez toujours été correct…par vos gestes. »

« C'est donc mes pensées que tu incrimines. »

La princesse de Janina hocha la tête.

« Est-ce par ce qu'il vous rappelle trop sa mère ? »

« Tu es physionomiste en diable, Haydée….Oui, il ressemble à sa mère, par ses traits, son regard, ses mots, crois-moi… »

« Il va venir chercher ici, monsieur le comte. » Reprit la jeune extra-terrestre en reprenant ses gestes méticuleux sur sa lyre, et en détournant le regard.

« Et il trouvera porte close. »

« Monsieur le comte…vous n'êtes pas si cruel… »

Monte-Cristo ne cessait de fixer son jardin mort, ses pupilles asymétriques s'étrécissant à la complainte de sa protégée.

« Haydée…J'ai passé 14 ans de ma vie, de ma jeunesse, à me lamenter sur une porte close…Non pas pour qu'on l'ouvre, mais simplement pour qu'on me dise pourquoi on l'avait refermé sur moi. Albert Mondego a ceci de mieux que moi qu'il connaît la raison. »

« Il est persuadé de vous faire fléchir. »

« Comme toi, semble-t-il. »

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Haydée, celui-ci n'avait plus rien de doux ou de paternel.

« Sors. »

Voyant les premières lueurs menaçantes poindre sur le front de Dantès, la jeune fille prit son instrument et recula. Il songea avec amertume qu'Albert, lui, n'avait pas battu en retraite.

« SORS ! »

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle colère…la dernière fois…

Cela avait été à cause du garçon, bien sûr.

Le juge de Villefort s'apprêtait alors à lui loger une balle dans le crâne, pour avoir voulu l'empêcher de faire subir le même sort au comte.

Une fureur sans nom avait alors failli compromettre Dantès…si le juge ne lui avait pas tiré dessus, il l'aurait probablement tué. Albert s'en était sorti avec une bosse et un étourdissement passager, mais Monte-Cristo avait du faire extraire une balle de sa poitrine.

Et Albert, qui jusque-là était un précieux rouage, s'était peu à peu transformé en grain de sable, l'obligeant à hâter sa vengeance, pour ne pas voir le mécanisme entier se gripper.

« Que faut-il que je fasse pour me défaire de toi ? » Soupira-t-il, calmé.

Albert n'était qu'un gamin, Edmond lui avait affirmé que son ardeur finirait par s'éteindre…Mais si lui-même commençait à en douter…

« Monsieur le comte, Albert Mondego demande à vous voir. »

Bertuccio n'avait pas même ouvert la porte, anticipant la réponse de son maître, qui ne fut pourtant pas celle attendue.

« Fais-le patienter dans le petit salon, j'arrive. »

Dantès se redressa, l'expression déterminée. Il allait faire comprendre au fils de Mercedes que la douceur n'était plus de ce monde.

* * *

Albert ne se sentait pas nerveux…Après avoir affronté Gankutsuou de près, aucune des menaces et des colères du comte ne pourraient l'effrayer. Il contempla quelques instants le morceau de ciel gros qui se détachait entre les tentures du salon et se prit à regretter le dôme lumineux du palais des champs-elysées, synonyme de souvenirs plus heureux…comme ce sauvetage au fond de l'eau, qui lui avait valu un fameux coup de froid, encadré par les sermons de Franz sur l'inconséquence de son duel avec Morrel et les calmes attentions du comte.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce ne fut pas sincère, pas un peu…Dans sa poche, sa main se serra sur la montre brisée.

_Je pouvais enregistrer toutes vos confidences…grâce à ceci…_

Deux jours après le duel qui avait coûté la vie à Franz, Albert était retourné sur la piste d'atterrissage pour essayer d'y retrouver ce cadeau du comte…Il avait intrigué plus d'un employé, à quatre pattes, ramassant les morceaux de verre épars.

« Le Comte de Monte-Cristo ! »

A l'annonce, le jeune Mondego se leva machinalement et eut une pensée peu réconfortante au sujet de ce protocole inutile, voire infâmant, étant données les circonstances ?

Le comte traversa calmement la pièce et alla se poster devant la seule fenêtre, sans adresser à son visiteur un seul regard. Un silence succéda à son entrée, qui se prolongea, dura…

_Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien ?_

Il semblait à Albert revoir la scène sur la piste d'atterrissage, où le comte lui avait jeté la vérité, comme on le fait d'une injure, en plein visage.

« Monsieur le comte…j'ai décidé de ne pas me rendre à Marseille, où ma mère demeure désormais. »

Aucune réaction. Albert poursuivit, la gorge sèche :

« Lors…de notre voyage près de la rivière du ciel…je vous avais prié de m'emmener avec vous, car plus rien ne me retenait à Paris. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la silhouette, qui ne cessait de l'ignorer.

« Aujourd'hui, qui voit cette situation bien réelle, et où je ne suis pas sous l'effet d'une pensée impulsive, je vous renouvelle cette prière. »

« Enfant stupide. »

Monte-Cristo s'était enfin retourné, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« S'il est au monde une chose dont je veuille m'embarrasser moins que toi, ce serait ta mère ! »

« Ma mère ne vous a pas trahi ! Elle vous croyait mort ! »

« Je le suis. Sa trahison se tient pourtant devant moi, Albert Mondego… Assurée que ma vie était détruite, Mercedes a refait la sienne. »

« Vous n'auriez pas fait de même à sa place ? »

« Et à la mienne, qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Ce fut au tour de Dantès de s'avancer, alors que son front brillait, et que les deux yeux du roi de la caverne fixaient Albert, accusateurs.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait, toi qui marchait toujours dans la lumière, si on t'avait soudain jeté entre quatre murs, dans le silence et l'ignorance ? »

« J'aurais souffert, sans doute…comme aujourd'hui. »

Dantès se tut un instant, alors que le garçon reprenait :

« Lors de notre rencontre sur Luna, j'avais un titre, j'avais de l'argent, une fiancée, de précieux ami - un plus encore que les autres – une famille – que je croyais heureuse : vous avez fait écrouler toute cette arche au-dessus de ma tête. Pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie, sinon pour mieux vous comprendre ? »

Bien qu'il sût le garçon en face de lui d'un rare optimisme, jamais Monte-Cristo ne s'était attendu à pareil raisonnement : il n'avait pas tu Albert simplement par ce qu'il répugnait au meurtre gratuit.

_**En es-tu sûr, mon ami ?**_

Il tressaillit. Jamais Gankutsuou ne s'était véritablement mêlé de ses pensées, quoi qu'il les connaisse sans doute par cœur : la chute d'Albert, cependant, semblait avoir particulièrement retenu son attention.

« Ta mort n'est pas plus valable que ta vie à l'heure qu'il est, voilà tout. » Reprit-il malgré tout, alors que la marque sur son front se dissipait.

Albert crut y voir une faille.

« Vous mentez ! Vous cherchez quelqu'un pour vous comprendre ! »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de toi, alors ! J'ai Bertuccio, J'ai Baptistin, et Haydée pour moi ! »

« Haydée, que vous avez avoué utiliser, comme moi ? Baptistin, sur qui vous avez tiré pour m'atteindre ? Bertuccio, que vous avez enjoint au meurtre alors que cette idée le répugnait ? La vérité… »

Albert serrait les poings.

« La vérité, Edmond Dantès, c'est que votre prison vous a trop fait aimer la solitude ! »

La gifle fit rasseoir Albert sur le sofa dont il s'était éloigné, sa tête heurtant rudement les décorations en boiserie à son sommet, alors que son flanc encore blessé lui envoyait une pointe de douleur jusque dans les côtes.

Jamais Monte-Cristo n'avait frappé qui que ce soit du fait d'une dispute…la violence brute, aveu de faiblesse, était quelque chose d'inadmissible pour lui.

Ce morveux était décidément déclencheur de troubles et de gestes malheureux.

« Toujours ce don pour dire un mot de trop…en temps normal, je trouve ces mots ridicules, mais aujourd'hui, ils sont insultants, Albert Mondego…Voyons, à mon tour, ce que quatre murs peuvent t'apporter, à toi si bon, si juste…Bertuccio !!!! »

* * *

Encore étourdi et soutenu par Bertuccio, Albert devina qu'on remontait le couloir de la résidence d'Auteuil. La voix pâteuse, il demanda si on allait le jeter dehors. Pour toute réponse, l'homme de main laissa tomber :

« C'eut été préférable, petit. »

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, ne cessant de bifurquer…Les fenêtres étaient toutes absentes de cette partie de la demeure, et il sembla au vicomte qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans des grottes. Il reprit tous ses moyens lorsque Bertuccio s'immobilisa enfin devant une lourde porte de bois, et se redressa tout à fait, massant sa joue encore cuisante. Il reconnut alors où on l'avait amené.

Dans cette pièce, le comte lui avait dévoilé une partie de sa vrai nature, lui avait montré ce que Gankutsuou rongeait en lui…Dans cette pièce, aussi, avait eu lieu un meurtre, le plus odieux, celui d'un nouveau-né.

Victoria Danglars s'était évanouie à sa vue, et il sembla à Albert qu'il allait faire de même.

« Que…venons-nous faire ici ? »

« Le comte m'a confié que tu allais rester quelques temps. »

« Quelques…temps ? »

« Oui. »

Bertuccio ouvrit alors à la porte et poussa alors Albert à l'intérieur.

« Il n'a pas précisé COMBIEN de temps. »

Et il referma la lourde porte, laissant le jeune homme dans l'obscurité.

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

Fic basée sur : Gankutsuou – Le comte de Monte-Cristo

Genre : drama, yaoi

Couple : ComteXAlbert

Auteur : Subaru-D

_Je m'essaye à autre chose que mon couple de prédilection, en espérant que j'arriverais tant bien que mal à m'en détacher, _

**ATTENTION SPOILER !!!!**

_**Cette fic prend place à la fin de l'anime : dans l'hypothèse où le comte de Monte-Cristo ne trouve pas la mort à l'issue de sa vengeance, et garde Gankutsuou…**_

Naturellement, je vous déconseille cette fic si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime.

**A TA FACON – CHAPITRE 2**

« Où en est la vente des champs-elysées ? »

« La vente a été signée ce matin, monsieur le comte. »

« Payée ? »

« Sur l'heure, monsieur le comte. »

Monte-Cristo tira une bouffée de son narguilé et l'avala en fermant les yeux, s'emplissant lentement les poumons de son goût suave. Bertuccio savait que son maître aimait donner ses ordres depuis le salon oriental…si tant est qu'il puisse encore aimer quelque chose.

« Placez-les sur des actions, monsieur Bertuccio, celles qui vous paraissent justes. Je compte rester encore un peu à Paris. »

Cette fois l'intendant ne masqua pas sa surprise. Il était déjà étrange que le comte ait voulut s'installer à Auteuil - simple outil de sa vengeance – plutôt que de demeurer sur l'avenue parisienne, mais plus encore qu'il émit le souhait de s'installer dans la capitale pour un temps indéfini.

« Je pensais que vous souhaiteriez retourner à Monte-Cristo. » Fit Bertuccio, s'attirant un léger sourire :

« Je n'ai pu apprécier la vie parisienne, j'étais trop occupé. Puisque Gankutsuou m'accorde encore un sursis, je vais tâcher de me reposer. Tout est terminé, Bertuccio : Danglars est à la dérive au-dessus de nos têtes, Villefort pourrit lentement –plus d'esprit que de corps – dans une chambre d'hospice et Mondego a eu le bon goût de se brûler la cervelle plutôt que de me laisser abattre sa progéniture. »

Monte-Cristo eut un rire jaune :

« En ceci, il aura été courageux. »

« Hé bien, Monsieur le Comte, puisque vous abordez le sujet… »

« Vous aimeriez savoir ce que je vais faire de ce nouveau-né qui pleure dans mes cachots, Monsieur Bertuccio ? »

L'intendant se raidit en sentant dans la voix de son maître une pointe d'acier, et salua.

« Je ne veux pas vous importuner de ma curiosité. »

« Pas de curiosité, Monsieur Bertuccio…pas de mauvaise curiosité, en tout cas : vous êtes mon intendant et vous voulez savoir de quelle manière doit être traité Albert Mondego. Sa blessure est-elle vilaine ? »

« Je le crois, monsieur le comte. »

« Vous la ferait désinfecter et cautériser si jamais elle devenait trop laide. Faites-lui faire une paillasse, Baptistin devrait savoir s'en charger, et faites lui mener soupe et pain tous les soirs. C'est tout. »

« Il a demandé à vous voir, Monsieur le comte. »

Monte-Cristo sembla hésiter un instant, son expression s'était très subtilement radoucie.

« Demandé ou pleuré ? » S'enquit-il enfin d'une voix neutre, où l'intendant perçut cette légère hésitation.

« Demandé. »

« Je verrais cela plus tard. Vous pouvez aller, monsieur Bertuccio. »

* * *

Albert pressa sur sa plaie en grimaçant…le froid de cette maudite chambre de Damas ne l'arrangeait guère...certes, il y avait des cachots plus misérables, comme il y avait des cabanes plus saines, surtout pour un blessé. Le jeune homme craignait que cela ne s'infecte trop…et qu'on l'oublie.

« Monsieur le comte… »

Après son enfermement, il avait frappé la porte avec panique, puis avec fureur, avant de comprendre combien sa manœuvre était vaine. L'instant de stupeur passé, il avait taché de s'installer de son mieux dans un coin de la pièce, autant que l'obscurité lui permettait. Il y avait bien un faible éclairage qui laissait deviner les contours, et surtout le sinistre tableau au mur…

Ambiance macabre…non moins que les sentiments d'Albert…le comte lui avait affirmé être resté enfermé quatorze ans, il ne voulait pas lui en faire subir autant ?

De telles pensées le laissèrent glacé de terreur, puis abasourdi à nouveau…Chaque fois qu'il entendait du passage près de sa porte, il appelait et réclamait le comte.

Et chaque fois il n'obtenait que le silence, si bien qu'il se demandait s'il ne devenait pas déjà fou. Adossé au mur, il ne cessait de tendre l'oreille, puisque ses yeux ne lui apportaient plus rien d'utile. Le moindre grattement le faisait tressaillir, les bruits de pas le mettait tout entier sur ses gardes.

Aussi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Bertuccio, il crut qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement.

« Le comte est là ? »

Bertuccio n'avait pas ôté ses lunettes noires, mais l'expression de son visage, dans la lueur blafarde du couloir, fut suffisamment éloquente.

« Il a dit demain, peut-être. En attendant… »

L'intendant s'avança, et, non sans avoir refermé la porte, installa sur le sol une épaisse couverture, surmontée de draps et d'un oreiller.

« Le comte m'a dit de te faire installer une paillasse, ce sera mieux pour dormir. »

en contemplant son coucher, Albert ne pût s'empêcher de songer que le comte parlait sûrement de quelque chose de moins confortable que ce que l'intendant lui avait mené…ces draps et couvertures paraissait tiré d'un lit propre plus que d'une bassine à chiffons.

« Et ton repas aussi. »

Bertuccio plaça un plateau de bois sur le sol, et le ventre d'Albert se tordit. Il se mordilla la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

« Ne te laisse pas mourir de faim, c'est un conseil. Il n'accoura pas pour te donner la becquée, il n'a pas la fibre paternelle. » le prévint Bertuccio en haussant les épaules « il a été très clair : je dois te mener ta paillasse et ton souper, c'est tout. Ne t'amuses pas à faire de caprices, tu n'as pas ici le même statut que chez les Morcerf. »

« Je veux voir le comte. »

« Tu commences, Albert. »

« Ce n'est pas un caprice, je veux le voir ! »

« Il ne te laissera pas sortir, même si tu pleures. »

« Ca, je le sais. »

L'intendant haussa un sourcil…ce gamin était devenu de plus en plus imprévisible ces derniers jours. Si Monte-Cristo ne l'avait pas maîtrisé, il aurait été capable de tout faire rater.

« Je veux savoir s'il est plus heureux… »

« Plus heureux ? »

« Plus heureux d'avoir fait plonger mon père, Monsieur de Villefort et Monsieur Danglars, plus heureux d'avoir inquiété Haydée, plus heureux de m'enfermer comme un voleur ou un criminel, plus heureux de m'humilier, moi et ma mère. »

Albert semblait très calme, mais son regard bouillait, brûlait, promettait une explosion proche. Bertuccio eut envie de sourire…ce gamin avait le diable chevillé au corps, il comprenait que le comte y perdit ses moyens.

« Pour ta réponse, s'il était heureux de t'avoir enfermé, il n'accepterait pas de venir te voir…mais je te félicite, Albert. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois s'énerver. Peut-être es-tu sur la bonne voie ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, puis résolut de céder pour cette fois. Il attira le plateau à lui et mordit dans le pain. Bertuccio hocha la tête :

« J'aime mieux ça…Baptistin va passer voir ta blessure. Essaie de dormir ou au moins de somnoler, tu auras les idées plus claires ensuite. »

Albert hocha de nouveau la tête, mais ce mouvement n'avait rien de résigné.

* * *

Haydée regarda repartir l'inspecteur de police avec un certain soulagement. Il fallait s'y attendre, bien qu'il ne fût en soit guère surprenant, le suicide de Fernand Mondego avait réclamé un peu d'attention de la part de la justice. Il était apparu que ce dernier était devenu fou et avait tenu le comte de Monte-Cristo pour responsable de sa chute, ce que tout le monde savait officieusement…et dont officieusement personne ne faisait grand cas.

« Tu es soucieuse, Haydée. »

Monte-Cristo entra dans le salon et embrassa la jeune fille sur le front, une façon comme une autre de se faire pardonner son instant d'humeur la veille. Elle lui sourit, mais ne plût se résoudre à lui mentir.

« Que voulez cet homme ? »

« Savoir comment s'était déroulé la mort de Fernand Mondego. »

« Et que lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Que ce dernier avait forcé ma porte et m'avait provoqué en duel, après avoir ouvert le feu sur sa femme et son fils. Il ne m'a pas même demandé ce qu'ils étaient devenus, l'un comme l'autre. »

« Madame de Morcerf… »

« Est indemne. Elle est retournée à Marseille, voilà tout. »

Le comte s'assit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

« Cette justice, qui m'a tant calomnié sur de vagues bouts de papiers est prompte à fermer les yeux sur un meurtre bien sanglant et réel, pourvu qu'il s'agisse de la mort d'une brebis galeuse. »

« Ne craignez-vous pas qu'il cherche Albert ? »

« Et ? En quoi cela m'intéresse ? Ils ne viendront pas fouiller ma résidence, Haydée. Edmond Dantès était un parfait bouc émissaire, mais on ne s'intéresse pas si aisément aux affaires du comte de Monte-Cristo, je suis le premier à te l'assurer. »

« Sa mère va s'inquiéter…elle aime son fils. »

« Mercedes ne viendra plus rien me demander, je pense… elle ne se remettrait pas de savoir quel genre de pensées peut avoir son fils pour moi. Albert est irréfléchi mais diablement obstiné. Enfin, Bertuccio a réussi à le faire manger. »

« Vous le lui avez demandé ? »

Monte-Cristo resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il refusait de répondre, puis finit par laisser tomber :

« J'ai tenté de me laisser mourir de faim…l'abattement est un sentiment misérable, quoi que légitime. Plus misérable que la colère ou la peur. Si Albert est bien ce qu'il prétend être, je lui interdis de se laisser aller de cette manière. »

« Vous comptez le tenir enfermé ? »

« Le temps que je prenne une décision. Vois-tu, Haydée, j'avais prévu chaque réaction, chaque action des acteurs de mon petit théâtre : de la reptilienne attitude d'Heloïse de Villefort à la fuit de Danglars, du soupçon –fondé – du juge de Villefort à l'explosion de violence de Fernand Mondego…Mais pour Albert, je n'avais rien prévu d'autre que sa mort, que je voulais publique : elle a failli être au bois de Boulogne, avec sa mère, puis aux champs-elysées, devant son père. Mais elle est repoussée sans cesse et je finis par croire que ce n'est pas son heure. Alors je réfléchis, je songe, je calcule. J'avais quelque peu perdu cette habitude, je crois. »

La princesse hocha la tête. La colère de la veille était passée, le comte semblait plus apaisé aujourd'hui…Il avait même évoqué la possibilité de sortir à l'opéra dans la semaine, pas pour y rencontrer ses anciens bourreaux, mais juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il savait qu'elle aimait les opéras parisiens, et bien que lui n'y goûtât guère, il savait aussi qu'elle n'aimait pas s'y rendre seule.

« Dis-moi Haydée…comptes-tu un jour rentrer sur Janina ? »

Elle tressaillit.

L'idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit depuis des mois.

« Je n'ai rien pour prétendre à la couronne. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Le comte désigna le cou gracile de sa jeune protégée, sans y toucher.

Bien sûr il y avait cette marque infâmante…

« Je ne sais ce que je risque de trouver sur Janina, monsieur le comte, et cela m'effraie. Je crains de ne trouver qu'une nation en ruines. »

« Mais il n'y a que les nations en ruine qui connaissent l'espoir, Haydée. »

Le comte semblait songeur :

« Il n'y a que lorsqu'on est brisé qu'on a de l'espoir, de la volonté…lorsqu'on a tout, comment espérer ? Regarde donc ces familles parisiennes, qui s'ennuient et se morfondent, avec cette curiosité et cette résignation qu'elles prennent pour de la passion. On n'espère et on ne souhaite que lorsqu'on a plus rien à perdre. »

Haydée contempla son protecteur quelques secondes et sourit, rayonnante.

« J'aime vous entendre parler ainsi, monsieur le comte. »

« Je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui aime ce genre de mots, et m'approuverais sans doute plus que jamais en cette seconde. »

« Qui, monsieur le comte ? »

Monte Cristo se leva et baisa à nouveau le front de la personne.

« Un jeune homme qui me réclame comme un avare son or depuis hier, et que je vais visiter dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu. »

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Fic basée sur : Gankutsuou – Le comte de Monte-Cristo

Genre : drama, yaoi

Couple : ComteXAlbert

Auteur : Subaru-D

_Je m'essaye à autre chose que mon couple de prédilection, en espérant que j'arriverais tant bien que mal à m'en détacher, _

**ATTENTION SPOILER !!!!**

_**Cette fic prend place à la fin de l'anime : dans l'hypothèse où le comte de Monte-Cristo ne trouve pas la mort à l'issue de sa vengeance, et garde Gankutsuou…**_

Naturellement, je vous déconseille cette fic si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime.

**A TA FACON – CHAPITRE 3**

Baptistin avait percé et nettoyé la plaie qui s'infectait, puis fait un bandage propre à Albert…sa froideur de départ n'avais pas tenu longtemps contre sa jovialité naturelle, et il avait rassuré le jeune vicomte sur ses plaies : il garderait sans doute une cicatrice mais sans aucune autre conséquence.

Cela lui avait mit un peu de baume au cœur, et il avait mangé de meilleur appétit lorsque Bertuccio avait déposé son plateau, sans toutefois montrer à nouveau cette ardeur qui le caractérisait si bien. Il ne paraissait pas abattu, néanmoins.

Il attendait.

Albert avait appris de ces récentes expériences qu'on ne pouvait agir qu'en sachant, et qu'on ne pouvait savoir qu'en prenant patience. Ce savoir, c'était le comte qui le détenait, il fallait donc que le comte vienne lui parler. D'ici là, Bertuccio lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'attirerait pas son attention en pleurant ou en se laissant mourir de faim, ni même en se laissant aller à des explosions de rage inutile.

Alors Albert Mondego attendait, sans un mot, la couverture sur les épaules et le regard perdu dans les lueurs pâles qui éclairaient sa geôle. Il ne se posait aucune question, ne se demandait pas si le comte allait le laisser là quatorze longues années…

Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à un quelconque sentiment de peur ou de désespoir, il savait que ce serait le début de sa chute.

Cette chute, qu'il avait cru vertigineuse au déshonneur de son père, il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était très différente d'une disgrâce héritée : il était tombé sous la coupe de Monte Cristo. Un enfant à peine qui aimait un homme, plus âgé encore, c'était pire que honteux, pire que scandaleux, pire qu'un crime de félonie ou de trahison, pire qu'un assassinat, au sens des parisiens. Et pourquoi ? Albert se sentait certes un peu gêné, un peu troublé, mais il était si fort attaché au comte que cela lui semblait presque naturel. Néanmoins, il n'en avait parlé qu'à une personne, et qui ne pourrait plus désormais le répéter.

Pas à sa mère, que, dans un instinct très heureux, il avait sentie trop proche du Comte.

Pas à son père, qui l'eut écorché dans la seconde, sans doute.

Pas non plus à Eugénie : il avait été égoïste par ignorance, mais jamais cruel.

C'était à Franz d'Epinay qu'il s'était confié, la veille de son duel contre Monte Cristo.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

« CRETIN !!!! Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il attendait !!! »

Franz, d'ordinaire calme et mesuré, avait abattu le poing sur la table, en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

« Je vais immédiatement faire annuler ce duel. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

Si la colère d'Epinay, explosive, avait de quoi effrayer, celle d'Albert, davantage rentrée, faisait brûler son regard.

« Ce….ce démon m'a…manipulé, utilisé contre mes parents, il a…joué avec mes sentiments ! »

Le jeune homme s'avança de deux pas :

« Dis-moi ! Dis-moi Franz comment suis-je supposé venger mon honneur, à part dans le sang. »

« Mort, ton honneur ne te servira pas à grand-chose, Albert ! Depuis le début le comte avait prévu de te tuer ! »

Le jeune baron fouilla dans sa poche et retira un papier annoté, froissé et apparemment malmené par des mains nerveuses, qu'un nom écrit à la hâte, barrait.

« Est-ce que le nom…d'Edmond Dantès t'est familier ? »

Albert se remémora la violente réaction de son père à la réception de la lettre qui portait ce nom, puis l'étrange conciliabule qu'il avait surpris dans la chapelle avec Danglars, Villefort, et ce curieux bonhomme qui avait dit s'appeler Caderousse.

« Je l'ai entendu chez moi. »

« Pas en de bons termes, à mon avis. C'est le vrai nom du comte, figure-toi. »

« Et que m'importe, moi, qu'il s'appelle Monte Cristo ou Dantès ? Je me battrais ! »

« Il t'importe par ce que c'est lui que ta mère devait épouser ! »

Et d'Epinay, d'une traite, conta l'histoire qu'il avait apprise à Marseille : le vaisseau pharaon, le futur capitaine Dantès, ses amours avec la belle Mercedes Ferrera, son amitié, teintée de rivalité avec Fernand Mondego, pêcheur catalan, la jalousie du comptable Danglars pour ce jeune homme trop heureux, sa disparition – si pratique pour beaucoup – dans les entrailles du château d'If, et enfin sa terrifiante alliance avec le Gankutsuou.

« Alors, Albert ? Ne lui donnes-tu pas quelques raisons de s'être vengé, dis-moi ? Comment lui était-il supposé laver cet affront ? »

Le vicomte s'était assis, encaissant lentement les propos qu'il venait d'entendre…il comprenait mieux l'étrange attachement de sa mère pour Monte Cristo, évidemment.

« Franz…ce n'est pas que pour mon père que je dois laver mon honneur. »

« En quoi t'as-t-il bafoué, alors ? »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Dis-moi Franz…que fait une jeune fille amoureuse, éconduite et manipulée, selon toi ? »

D'Epinay haussa un sourcil, mais jugea préférable de répondre, dans l'espoir d'y voir clair dans ce soudain changement de sujet.

« Elle se donne la mort si elle est déshonorée, je suppose. »

« Alors tu ne peux pas me tenir rigueur pour le duel de demain, si j'y vais en sachant que le comte a prévu de finir son office. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas une fille, je ne suis pas si émotif, Franz…du moins, je le croyais. Tu m'as demandé un jour si je savais ce que c'était aimer, et tu as ajouté que c'était douloureux…et comme d'habitude, tu avais raison. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, puis Franz s'enquit, d'une voix qui cachait mal son trouble :

« Et Eugénie ? »

« C'est différent. »

Le baron avait inspiré, puis s'était assis à côté de lui :

« Je sentais que cette rencontre n'était pas une bonne chose, et dès le premier jour : aussi aimable et avenant qu'ait pu être le comte, je n'ai jamais pu me défaire de cette mauvaise impression. »

« Tu as l'intuition plus heureuse que moi Franz. »

D'Epinay sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

* * *

Monte Cristo observait Albert par la minuscule ouverture de la porte…au regard du jeune homme, il comprit que ce dernier était plongé dans ses souvenirs, et attendit qu'il remua un peu la tête, comme pour chasser ce passé qui lui emplissait le crâne, pour finalement entrer dans la chambre de damas rouge.

« Vous n'êtes guère sensible aux fantômes des autres. » Constata-t-il en s'installant sur le tabouret qui faisait office de table à Albert. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, puis se leva :

« Monsieur le comte. »

Bien qu'il s'agît d'un simple salut, formel et impersonnel, Monte Cristo perçut la chaleur dans la voix du vicomte et lui sourit très légèrement.

« Bertuccio m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas prit le parti de l'obliger à vous enfoncer la nourriture dans la gorge. »

« Vu la qualité du pain, pour un prisonnier, je serais stupide de me laisser gaver. »

« En effet…si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous étiez plutôt honorable comme convive…surtout à table. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux, puis Albert laissa un peu de sa nature bouillante, de son sang du sud, reprendre le dessus sur son calme apparent :

« Monsieur le comte…à quoi bon ces politesses futiles, encore ? Vous êtes triomphant et moi je suis un prisonnier. Nous ne sommes pas à une réception. »

« Mais si, mon cher. C'est une réception préparée à votre intention, voilà tout. »

« Et vous allez me laisser m'y amuser pendant quatorze ans ? » S'enquit le jeune Mondego, à qui un frisson glacé commençait à remonter le long de l'échine.

« Est-il exact que vous m'aimez Albert ? »

« Oui, bien s… »

Le comte se pencha et posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme :

« Ce n'est pas le sens de ma question…je ne vous demande pas si vous m'appréciez ou si vous avez de l'affection pour moi, je vous demande si vous m'aimez. Comme M. Morrel pour Valentine de Villefort, comme Edmond Dantès pour sa belle catalane… »

Albert rougit, et n'osa plus prononcer un mot. Mais cela suffisait déjà à son interlocuteur.

« Je déduis de cette gêne on ne peut plus visible que j'avais bien compris chacun de vos mots et de vos gestes à mon égard. Oser vous jeter dans mon giron quand Gankutsuou menaçait de vous anéantir, c'était de l'inconscience mon cher. Vous avez l'amour aussi prompt et inconsidéré qu'une jeune fille trop vive. »

Il vit, sur le visage de son cadet, qu'il accusait le coup sous le reproche. Imperturbable, Monte Cristo poursuivit :

« Je trouvais déjà les amours de votre ami Morrel contrariantes, mais vous le devancez largement mon cher : qu'en aurait- dit votre père ? Son précieux fils, sa fierté, amoureux d'un revenant… »

« Vous cherchez à me décourager ? » S'enquit Albert en soutenant le regard du comte, serrant les poings.

« Oh, si je voulais vous décourager de la moindre affection ou du moindre désir, je pense qu'il me suffirait d'ôter ma chemise, et vous pourriez voir que vous aimez un cadavre…Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que cela suffise à vous faire reculer. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Monte Cristo déboutonna légèrement sa chemise, laissant voir sa peau translucide, traversée par la faible lumière de la chambre, qui n'était assombrie que par la forme de l'os.

« Albert, vous allez cesser de vous obstiner. J'ai voulu vous donner une leçon qui –je l'espère pour vous- aura été suffisante. Vous resterez ici encore quelques jours et je vous laisserai vous en aller. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous garder prisonnier, ce serait une cruauté gratuite. »

Le comte riva son regard aux yeux légèrement troubles du jeune homme, pensant y lire du soulagement, mais n'y rencontra que de l'obstination.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je vous suivrais. »

« Albert, vous êtes toujours aussi immature, et je le regrette. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter et je ne veux pas m'encombrer du fils d'un suicidé. Quittez un peu votre monde d'illusions. Vous partirez pour Marseille, je vous paye le voyage. »

« De la pitié ? »

« De la correction, tout au plus. Je voulais la chute de votre père, mais je refuse d'être responsable de la vôtre en accédant à vos caprices. »

Monte Cristo se leva, mais Albert fut plus rapide et s'interposa, le regard flamboyant d'une colère qu'il ne faisait plus l'effort de contenir.

« Vous avez voulu me séduire, vous n'avez plus le droit de faire volte-face, Edmond Dantès ! »

« C'est en tant qu'ami ou père de substitution que je voulais le faire. Je ne pensais pas votre horizon amoureux si désert. »

Le vicomte se tendit et – dans un réflexe- saisit Dantès au col, les dents serrées.

« Je vois que vous êtes aussi vindicatif que ce pauvre Fernand. » Fit ce dernier d'un ton glacial, en jaugeant son cadet.

« Cessez de toujours comparer !! Je ne m'appelle ni Fernand, ni Mercedes ! »

Son ton était monté d'un cran, et Monte Cristo lui-même semblait sur le point de perdre son calme…l'énergie du jeune homme était décidément un peu trop communicative.

« Soit, vous n'êtes pas un ersatz. Mais en agissant comme vous le faites en ce moment, vous n'en êtes pas moins méprisable comme votre père, monsieur. Je vous ai déjà mis en garde contre votre trop grande impulsivité, il me semble. »

Albert se tendit à nouveau, puis lâcha le jabot du comte, les joues empourprées de honte. L'homme le considéra encore quelques secondes, et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous savez que c'est impossible. Vous pourriez être mon fils, alors écoutez au moins ce conseil. Oubliez. Vous avez pu le voir chez moi, s'accrocher à ses souvenirs comme si la vie en dépendant ne donne ni satisfaction, ni apaisement. »

Et il sortit, laissant à nouveau le jeune homme dans la semi obscurité.

**A SUIVRE…**


	4. Chapter 4

Fic basée sur : Gankutsuou – Le comte de Monte-Cristo

Genre : drama, yaoi

Couple : ComteXAlbert

Auteur : Subaru-D

_Je m'essaye à autre chose que mon couple de prédilection, en espérant que j'arriverais tant bien que mal à m'en détacher, _

**ATTENTION SPOILER !!!!**

_**Cette fic prend place à la fin de l'anime : dans l'hypothèse où le comte de Monte-Cristo ne trouve pas la mort à l'issue de sa vengeance, et garde Gankutsuou…**_

Naturellement, je vous déconseille cette fic si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime.

**A TA FACON – CHAPITRE 4**

La mer de Marseille, calme, luisait sous le soleil de midi, qui accablait les quais et ses marins de chaleur. Seule une femme, debout face à l'étendue majestueuse, ne paraissait pas affectée par l'astre qui avait tanné sa peau de fille du Sud.

Mercedes ne cessait de fixer la pointe au loin du port, le village des catalans, essayant de deviner cette petite maison où Edmond Dantès et Fernand Mondego l'avaient aimée, où elle avait pu simplement rester des heures à écouter les vagues, la main serrée sur celle d'Edmond, en silence.

C'était la seule chose qui lui restait à présent : le silence. Même la mer lui paraissait étrangère désormais.

« Auquel de tes deux amants songes-tu ? »

Le comte de Monte-Cristo s'était approché d'elle sans bruit, sa haute silhouette la mettant quelques secondes à l'abri de la chaleur des rayons solaires. Son expression était impossible à déterminer, son chapeau cachait ses yeux asymétriques mais sa voix était dénuée d'émotions.

« Cela porte malheur de penser aux morts, monsieur le comte. »

« Le malheur, assurément, vous a été porté, madame. » Rétorqua-t-il sans le moindre humour.

« Je l'accepte. »

Le comte la fixa quelques secondes, puis se mit à rire, la main pudiquement posée sur son visage.

« L'homme est décidément très étrange. Plus il est coupable et moins il en accepte le poids. Fernand s'est suicidé pour ne pas avoir à m'affronter, mais toi…toi à qui je ne peux que reprocher ta crédulité et ta faiblesse, tu voudrais porter toute ma vengeance sur les épaules. »

Le regard de Mercedes se durcit.

« Fernand ne s'est pas suicidé par faiblesse, Edmond. Il a fait pénitence. Je t'interdis d'insulter la mémoire d'un mort. »

« Il a longtemps insulté la mienne. »

« Je lui dois des années de bonheur et ma plus grande fierté. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. »

Monte-Cristo eut un soupir et ôta finalement son chapeau.

« Albert est installé dans un hôtel à deux pas. Garde-le un peu de la méchanceté des hommes, il est une cible idéale, comme un certain marin marseillais vingt ans auparavant. »

« Il t'aime. »

« Si sa mère a su m'oublier, il fera de même. »

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié. » Trancha Mercedes « Jamais. Mais il était plus facile pour toi de le croire…tu voudrais briser le cœur de mon fils, mais cela ne guérira pas le tien. »

« Je ne cherche ni guérison ni pardon, Mercedes. Albert devait mourir, mais je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, non pas par manque de moyen, mais par manque de volonté. Il aurait pansé mes plaies jusqu'au bout s'il avait pu, c'est la seule raison. Trouve-lui une femme et apprend-lui un peu la réalité. Il en a besoin. »

Il se tourna vers elle et s'agenouilla avant de prendre doucement la main fine entre ses longs doigts glacés et la baisa.

« Madame, je vous dis adieu. Souffrez que je me retire. »

« Tu retournes à Monte-Cristo ? »

Le comte ne répondit pas immédiatement commença à s'éloigner, disparaissant dans les ombres des ruelles Marseillaises.

« Je vais d'abord lui dire au revoir. Il a demandé après moi une dernière fois. »

* * *

Albert ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la petite chambre d'hôtel où Bertuccio lui avait demandé de patienter après un long voyage depuis Paris, seul dans un compartiment de la calèche du comte. Il ne s'était pas plaint, mais, en descendant, avait alpagué Monte-Cristo en exigeant de le voir encore une fois.

Mais il n'était pas sûr que le comte accéderait à sa demande.

A chaque bruit de pas proche de son palier, il se mettait à fixer le bois de la porte avec insistance, priant intérieurement qu'elle s'ouvre.

Ce qu'elle fit, sur Bertuccio.

Mais la déception d'Albert fut de courte durée en devinant la silhouette derrière l'intendant, qui s'écarta pour laisser passer son maître tendant les bras pour prendre son manteau, sa canne et son chapeau.

« Laisse-nous. »

Le comte considéra quelques secondes Albert, partagé entre plusieurs émotions et attitudes, puis finit par aller se poster devant la petite fenêtre où perçait un rayon de soleil.

« Hé bien ? » Finit-il par demander.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? »

« Albert, à l'évidence, c'est VOUS qui aviez quelque chose à me dire. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à ajouter, alors je vous écoute. Pour avoir exigé une entrevue de façon si cavalière, ce devait être absolument vital. » Poursuivit le comte avec un sourire froid en reportant son regard sur le jeune Mondego.

« Je ne me laisserais pas abandonner. » Fit vivement Albert, le regard fixe et décidé « Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, bientôt brisé par un rire méprisant. Monte-Cristo s'adossa à la fenêtre, le regard écrasant de dédain :

« Vous êtes fin orateur, monsieur. Vraiment. Vous êtes très fort en parole…mais bien moins en acte. C'est l'apanage de ceux que la vie a trop gâtés. »

Son sourire devint plus cruel, comme un rictus.

« Vous ne supporteriez pas une seconde la moindre épreuve. Vous me dites que vous ferez tout ? Votre volonté s'émousserait sous les coups des autres, tout ce que vous pouvez avancer pour me prouver votre attachement sont vos belles paroles, qui ont pour moi la valeur de pacotilles que vous considérez comme de l'or. Que croyez-vous ? Que vous parviendrez toujours à tout par des mots ? Vous êtes naïf et pathétique. Le courage ne tardera pas à vous manquer. »

« Vous voulez me tester ? »

Albert paraissait calme, ne s'emportant plus comme il le faisait si aisément lorsque le monde autour de lui échappait à son contrôle. Il se maîtrisait, le changement était encore subtil, mais indéniable. Monte-Cristo se tourna tout à fait, et le jaugea des pieds à la tête.

« Pour que vous pleuriez comme un nouveau-né ou que vous m'insultiez comme un vulgaire ? Sans façon, monsieur Herrera…car c'est peut-être par ce nom que je dois vous appeler désormais ? »

« Et vous ? Dois-je vous appeler plutôt Dantès ? » Contre-attaqua le vicomte déchu sans même frémir, continuant à regarder le comte dans les yeux.

« Ce nom est issu d'une époque révolue, monsieur. Et vous ne devez qu'à cette révolution d'être là aujourd'hui…Ne vous donnez pas cet air d'importance quand on sait que c'est la trahison qui vous a permit d'aller pavaner sur Luna. »

« Je vous le demande à nouveau, testez moi. Vos mots acides ne me font plus mal. Si vous les pensiez, vous ne seriez pas revenu. »

« Vous prenez ma pitié pour de l'attachement. »

Albert eut un sourire amer, surprenant dans ce visage poupin et d'habitude souriant, habité de sentiments passionnels, qu'ils fussent bons ou mauvais.

« Vous êtes incapable de pitié, monsieur le comte. Si vous aviez eu pitié, vous auriez gardé ma mère de votre vengeance, vous auriez protégé Haydée plutôt que de la jeter en pâture à mon père… »

« J'ai cédé à votre père lorsqu'il la menaçait, monsieur. »

« Pas par pitié. Par humanité. »

Le comte eut un imperceptible sourire, qu'il masqua. Albert était…intéressant. Il l'avait toujours été, dans sa façon de penser, dans sa vision du monde, dans son rapport aux autres, dans son évolution. Contrairement aux autres fils de riche, il n'avait pas eu la cervelle pourrie par l'oisiveté.

Néanmoins…

Il restait le fils de Mercedes.

Pire, la preuve de sa trahison. Et si le comte de Monte-Cristo avait été sensible à l'affection montrée par le jeune homme, jamais Edmond Dantès ne pourrait souffrir de voir son visage plus longtemps.

Il fallait mettre un terme à cette mascarade au plus vite. Monte-Cristo eut un soupir exaspéré et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise proche du lit, croisant les bras sur les genoux, tout en fixant Albert :

« Déshabillez-vous. »

Albert se tint coi quelques secondes, puis murmura, choqué :

« Pardon ? »

« Vous vouliez un test. Vous dites m'aimer, vous me présentez cette passion on ne peut plus déplacée de façon décomplexée, nous sommes seuls, nous sommes dans une chambre, donc, vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je vous traite comme un amant. Il m'est naturellement difficile de le faire si vous gardez vos vêtements. »

La voix du comte était teintée d'ironie, et ne résonnait ni de tendresse, ni de chaleur ou même de désir. Albert se rembrunit :

« Vous n'en avez pas envie. C'est seulement pour me forcer à reculer. »

« Vous comprenez vite. » Trancha le comte « Mais je pense avoir droit à voir de près un garçon qui affirme être prêt à tout pour moi. »

« Non. Je le ferais avec joie si cette idée vous séduisait, et je vois bien qu'il n'en est rien. » Rétorqua Albert en fixant les pupilles vairons avec détermination « Je ne veux pas d'un rapport physique sale et humiliant. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard, puis le comte se leva calmement de son siège et traversa la pièce sans même regarder Albert.

« Au revoir monsieur Herrera. Dieu vous garde, si tant est que vous y croyez encore un peu…ou que le diable vous emporte, ça ne me concerne plus. »

* * *

Le vaisseau « Pharaon » s'était détaché de ses attaches et s'élevait au-dessus du sol dans un grondement majestueux. Par les hublots, on devinait encore le port de Marseille au loin, nappe jade et or enlacé par la mer, fendue des traînées sombres des voiliers de la côte. Si le spectacle était absolument splendide, il ne semblait guère émouvoir les passagers. Haydée contemplait en silence son protecteur, dont l'expression était devenue si dure qu'elle craignit que Gankutsuou n'ait repris le dessus.

« Reverrons nous un jour Marseille, monsieur le comte ? » Demanda-t-elle, malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas vu Albert remonter dans le vaisseau…curieusement, il était un des rares avec qui elle n'avait pas peur ou de méfiance. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait peiné à croire qu'un tel être puisse être le fils de Mondego. Elle avait de l'affection pour lui, et admirait une dévotion au comte dont elle avait été incapable.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. J'y ai enterré mes amours déçus et ceux qui m'ont trahis. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire. »

« Mais…monsieur le comte, vous y avez laissé aussi… »

« CELA SUFFIT !!!!! »

Elle se tut, effrayée par cette soudaine explosion de violence et le comte se calma aussitôt.

« Cela suffit, Haydée. Je ne veux plus que nous en parlions, plus jamais. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant que nous ne posions sur Monte-Cristo n'est jamais arrivé. Ce sont des souvenirs. Tu as compris ? »

La jeune extra-terrestre jeta un nouveau regard aux quais de Marseille tandis que le grondement du pharaon prévenait de son décollage. Le soleil les éclairait de manière presque douloureuse pour les yeux, et les marins semblaient paralysés, comme figé dans le temps.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, proche des portes de sécurité.

Et si elle ne distinguait pas l'expression d'Albert Mondego, elle la devinait sans mal. Son visage était levé, ses bras raides le long de son corps.

« Tu as compris, Haydée ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur le comte et hocha la tête avec douceur :

« J'ai compris. Plus jamais. »

Le grondement s'intensifia et le pharaon se détacha de son amarre, s'enfonçant dans le ciel de Marseille, tache argentée engloutie par les rares nuages.

En contrebas, un jeune homme le fixait avec obstination. Il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais ne pleurait pas…

Puis il fit volte-face et prit la direction du port.

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
